dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter twenty
Chapter twenty of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story Kit scours through the trees hoping to find any sign of Rey and Ernie, and upon turning passed a tree he runs right into them, and Dunder. "Kit!" Rey gasps and they hug, Kit brings Ernie in an embrace too, and that was then that Kit finally noticed Dunder, "and Dunder?" he asks, "it's alright Kit, he helped us escape" Ernie defends, Kit smiles, "couldn't stand the acts your people were committing anymore could you?" he jokes, Rey and Ernie look between them, feeling as though Kit and Dunder had met before, "you know each other?" Ernie asks, "it's a long story" Kit says, then looks at Dunder, "I still can't believe you turned on Spigot and company" he jokes, "not all relationships last" Dunder simply states, "so...how do we get outa hear?" Rey wonders. In the air, Riven was helping turn the tide for the Allies, once more shooting down plane-after-plane in his borrowed FR-Fireball-fighter. "Woohoo, that's one heck of a pilot" Bert cheers, having seen it, Felix though got a look in the cockpit and saw Riven, "Riven, is that you?" he gasps, "in the flesh" Riven responds, much to the three Jungle-Ace's happiness, "good to have you then" Sam notes when some missiles were suddenly fired at the plesiosaur, not worried Riven simply lures them into the Nuclear-Cannon's oscillator and at the last moment pulls up while the missiles crash. At the Usland-base, they've taken notice of the weapon's sudden internal-injuries. "The oscillator's been damaged but is still functional" the koi notes, "admiral...their weapon will fire in two minutes" a female condor-woman informs. Back with Kit Rey Ernie and Dunder, they were trekking through the woods to where Kit told the Jungle-Ace to meet them. "The others will meet us this way" Kit states and leads the way, but all stop when they heard a noise up ahead, and they see the High-Marshal standing there with a katana, "we're not done yet" he promises, "you're a monster" Rey growls, "it's just us now, no one can save you" the Marshal taunts, Rey wretches out Riven's sword from Kit and tries to attack him only to be swatted back, the boys rush to her, "Rey! Rey! Rey...Rey...oh no, oh no no no..." Dunder gasps while all three try to revive her, all the while the High-Marshal watches, "traitor!" he screams to Dunder, who didn't take kindly to that as he picks up the sword, Ernie fallowing with a swiss-army-knife, "Kit Cloudkicker is mine" the Marshal vows, "you want him, you'll have to get through us first" Ernie taunts and both charge at the high-ranking warthog with vengeance. They fought with vigor, but the Marshal bests Dunder and knocks him to the ground, severely injuring him in the process, "Dunder!" the hyena screeched while he continues alone, picking up the sword as well, the Marshal dodges his attacks and despite having a much shorter-blade was putting up a good fight, mostly because he had two, but the High-Marshal manages to pin him against a tree and they lock blades in a pushing match, Ernie ducks when the Marshal slashed toward him and hits the tree in the hyena's place who sidesteps away, and after putting the knife away lands a hit on the pig's right-shoulder, they then lock blades again, but the Marshal manages to loosen Ernie's grip and the sword goes flying, now disarmed the Marshal first punches Ernie in the face with his free-hand and slashes the hyena upward on his back, Ernie lands on his belly in agony, but tries to get up, while the High-Marshal turns his interest in the sword and limps to it, but when he picks it up a gunshot hits it making it fly away, right into Kit's waiting hand, while Rey goes to Ernie Kit twirls the sword ready for battle and the High-Marshal mimics him. In a flash they duel, cutting a tree down in the process. The Marshal repels a stab from Kit but fails to land a hit himself (though he does hit a tree). They will fight to the death. Back in the air, the plane-fight continues. Felix saw an M.39B Libellula go down in flames from a Ki-84 Hayate. "We just lost R-1" he notifies, "we're overwhelmed! what do we do? It isn't working!" the bee-woman replies, Sam looks down and sees the oscillator was open now, "guys there's a brand new hole in that oscillator, looks like our friends got in!" he informs, "okay I'll go, red four! red six! cover me!" Riven states, "I'm on it!" replies the sea-lion-man, "roger" joins the bighorn-sheep-man, "everybody else, hit the target hard! give it everything you got!" Riven orders, and together he and several other Libellula-bombers and Skua-dive-bombers fly through a trench-way toward the oscillator with gun-emplacements trying to stop them, "I need some help here! I need some help!" Riven requests, "I'm coming in!" the sea-lion answers, "watch out!" the bee warns and one B-24-Skua gets blasted, "I'm hit!" the bighorn-sheep yells as he was engulfed in flames and crashes, Riven looked as that pilot was done for, but he isn't giving up, "all teams, I'm going in! pull up and cover me!" he states, "copy that, you're one of the best pilots in the world after all! good luck Riven!" Bert expresses and the escorts leave, Riven flies toward the oscillator with one Blohm & Voss P-208 trying to stop him. In the base itself, the Nuclear-Cannon was almost done. "Weapon at full capacity in thirty seconds" informs a manta-ray-man, "prepare to fire" replies Major Heartworm. They have the upper hand now, or do they? Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter twenty-one Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction